Popular Girls In School
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: A/H well...Arnold moved away when his Grandparents Passed away and Now he's back and Going to Helga High school what happens when he doesn't recognize her at first .......................? any way First Hey Arnold fic so don't laugh at me or I'll cry!!
1. the Starting

A/N Hey you people this is my first Hey Arnold Fanfiction so don't make fun of me alright now I have added me own characters one is Joanna Jade Garcia and Then there's Owen Leon Nicholas any way's to the story..  
  
Helga, Phoebe, Joanna and Rhonda were walking down the hall of PS 118 Ravine High School; they were the most popular girls in whole entire school. Why you may ask because they were the girls who didn't take shit from no one and were sweet to people who didn't judge them for who they were or judge other people for who they were for that matter.  
  
Phoebe is sweet very smart and gorgeous she has a lot of guy's attention and especially Gerald's he has been eyeing her a while. She's wearing a blue navy short skirt with a blue light sweater her hair is in a tight braid down her back her hair is much longer then it had been in elementary. She's not very tall but not the shortest of the group she's 5/4.  
  
Rhonda is smart, harsh and sweet when she wants to be. She very beautiful and guys find her very attractive as well. She's wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt that shows off her curves that says "Princess" on it. her hair is still short up to her shoulders and she is 5/5  
  
Joanna is smart, sweet and humorous and of course very gorgeous tons of guys want her not just because of her looks but also because of her cute bouncy personality. She's wearing black soft baggy pants with white strips on the sides and a black tight v-neck short-sleeved shirt. Her hair is brown, curly with blond streaks in it. She has hazel eye's, she is also the shortest of the group 5/3  
  
Helga smart, sweet and dangerous once you make her mad, and she's very gorgeous and wanted by practically the whole male student body but of course why not she had the blond hair that shines and the blue eyes, and not mention the nice field out body she got when she hit puberty. and she got rid of the one eyebrow thing a long time ago when she was in 5th grade. she is 5/6 the tallest in the group. She was wearing a tight pink light shirt that says "Lovely Angel" on it with pink baggy pants that had white strips on the sides. Her hair is curled under but she wears it up in a pony tail with the a pink ribbon she had since preschool tide around it and she let's two pieces of her hair from each side of her head hang down on each side of her face.  
  
Back to reality  
  
They were walking down hall coming back from lunch and going to their next class. While they were walking Rhonda ran into Lila, making Lila drop her paper and stuff on the ground, Phoebe notice this however and knelt down to help her pick them up. "Thank you" Whispered Lila not looking Phoebe in the eye, Phoebe just smiled and stood back up "welcome" She said and walked off to catch up with the others.  
  
In Class  
  
Helga was sitting next to Joanna and they were both taking notes until the teacher interrupted "Students I would like to introduce you to a new student" A kid walked through the door. He had blond hair and blue eyes and he was tall about 6/2 and muscular but not too muscular just right. He looked in Helga direction and smiled then he spoke "My name is Arnold" Helga eyes widen she knew him.but does her remember her? A/N: ending right here for now but not for good so review and I'll write more. REVIEW!! 


	2. He's back?

A/N: And welcome to my next Chapter of Hey Arnold. Any way I hope to get more REVIEWS!!! First I would love to thank all of my wonderful Reviewers and I hope you review more.. Too the story  
  
Helga couldn't believe her eyes, was that really Arnold the one boy who she had been in love with in her childhood days? She sat quietly lost in her thoughts; she blushed as she notices him still looking at her. She turned away and looked at Joanna who had just tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, "What?" Helga asked looking slightly puzzled, "You ok?" Joanna asked looking quit concerned for her friend. "Yeah. Fine its just ." Helga hesitated before speaking again Joanna spoke again "It's just what Helga?" Joanna getting more worried by the minute.  
  
"I. I." Helga stuttered but before she could finish what she was about to say to Joanna, Arnold came up and interrupted her "May I sit by you" He asked looking at Helga waiting for her to answer, Helga just sat there for awhile looking up at him standing before her she couldn't help but to stare into his blues eyes she felt like she was being pulled inside them, Joanna punched her in the arm to her attention again "Yeah sure" Was Helga quick reply towards Arnold, who only smiled and sat down next her.  
  
"What?" Helga whispered to Joanna sitting on left side her with a glare "Nothing it's just you were just sitting there gawking at him like he was everything in the world to you" Joanna whispered back, the Teacher interrupted them from there conversation.  
  
"You two are suppose to be working are you not?" Said their Teacher looking at them strictly with her eyeglasses slipping from her nose. Helga and Joanna both nodded and took one glance at each other and then back to there work on there desk and started on it again, and worked in silence till class ended.  
  
Helga was walking towards exit of the door to the classroom with Joanna when she Arnold calls out to her "Hey wait up" he said walking towards her. Helga heart was pounding she looked at Joanna who gave a wired look then turned and faced him to see what he had wanted them to wait up for him for "What's your names?" He asked Helga and Joanna. Helga was shocked he really didn't recognize her "Oh well I'm Joanna and this here is Hel-" before Joanna could say any more Helga cut her off right in time "Helen" she said looking at Arnold with sweet smile on her face.  
  
Joanna looked quit confused she was about to speak but once again cut her off "Well it's been great meeting Arnold...But I'm afraid me and Joanna here have to go to are other class now .but I really hope to see around" Helga said sweetly towards Arnold giving him her cute gentle smile, He smiled back "You wouldn't mind if I walked you two class would you?" He asked Helga, Joanna spoke this time "No not at all" she said smiling while looking at Helga puzzled expression.  
  
Once again the Teacher came to them and Said "Do mind your blocking the door way.. Oh and go to your next class kids" they left down the hall to go to there next class.  
  
Rhonda and Phoebe came behind them "Hey girls" said Rhonda walking in between Helga and Joanna "Hey Rhonda, Phoebe" said Joanna nodding her head towards them, "Yeah hey" said Helga looking at both Rhonda and Phoebe then back to Arnold who was now looking at Rhonda and Phoebe "Rhonda? Phoebe?" Arnold said shocked looking at them both "Arnold?" they both said shocked as he was, Joanna just stood there confused the second time that day.  
  
They both Phoebe and Rhonda ran up and hugged him "Oh my god Helga why didn't you tell us Arnold was here" Phoebe asked while giving Arnold a hug, Helga froze and looked at Joanna who still looked very confused but shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Rhonda and Phoebe both pulled away from the hug they gave Arnold, and gave a smile. But Phoebe saw the disturbed look on his face as he looked towards Helga direction, she knew something was bothering him about her "What's wrong Arnold?" she asked looking at him concerned "Nothing Phoebe. but do you know what class Gerald has?" he asked her, She blushed but nodded "Yeah he has History right now" Arnold nodded "Thanks Phoebe. Bye" He said looking annoyed and turned around to walk off.  
  
Helga saw him walking off dame and this is all my fault thought Helga not paying attention to Rhonda blabbing on about going to her next class. "Sorry Rhonda but I have to go after Arnold. Bye I'll see you in class" said Helga running off to find Arnold.  
  
Rhonda just nodded and watched Helga go find Arnold "Ok can you explain to me who Arnold is and why Helga acts so weird around him" Joanna asked Phoebe and Rhonda. Phoebe and Rhonda both looked at her in surprise "Didn't you know there was a boy in her childhood that she had been in love with?" asked Phoebe looking at her wide eyed with Rhonda by her side nodding her head in agreement "Yeah but she never mentioned his name?" Joanna said looking at both of seriously, Rhonda rolled her eyes "You can be very blind sometimes Garcia. That was him Arnold the one she was in love with when she was younger" Joanna looked shocked "So that's why she didn't want him to know her real name" Joanna said out loud  
  
Both Rhonda and Phoebe looked at her weird "Wait a minute he didn't recognize her?" Phoebe and Rhonda said at the same time, Joanna shook her head (No) then she went on tell them the whole story.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger (Hehe) well I will write more if you Review more so PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. What? Why is he walking with her?

A/N Hey wonderful people here is another wonderful chapter to "Hey Arnold" I hope you enjoy now to the story  
  
Helga was late for her next class she shared with Rhonda and Phoebe it was food's class but she didn't care at the moment she was too upset at the fact that she screwed everything up between her and Arnold if there ever was anything between her and Arnold she went after him but lost him in the crowed she sighed miserably as she walked into her class room.  
  
"Your late miss Pataki" said a very disappointed Teacher standing in front of her, Helga looked up at her teacher and glared but didn't speak and just walked to her table and took a seat with Rhonda and Phoebe who sat across from her but were talking to some other new kid that transferred last semester from West Hills High School his name was Owen he had brown hair with blue eyes and muscular like Arnold, he was about 6/1 a little shorter than Arnold but a real hottie.  
  
But sadly he had an eye on one girl and that was Joanna, she was the first girl that caught his attention when he came Ravine High School second semester she just stood out with how gorgeous she was and don't forget her bouncy personality that everyone adored, although they weren't together yet but they still went on dates and stuff, but we all know they will eventually be together.  
  
Helga took her seat beside Owen, and looked across the table to Phoebe and Rhonda with a annoyed expression across her face "I'm taken you didn't catch him on time did you?" said Rhonda looking at Helga across the table with a concerned expression on her, and Phoebes face, Owen looked lost and looked across the table at them to Helga sitting beside him as to try and figure what was going on, Helga shook her head sadly and said "No.. I didn't". Suddenly the teacher came beside their table and spoke "You four should get cooking your apple pie to get credit for today". They nodded and got to work without another word being said. *At lunch*  
  
Helga, Joanna, Owen, Phoebe and Rhonda all walked in the lunchroom together stretching their stuff like it was no ones business. They all sat at there usually table and started a conversation about what they all had planed next weekend. But of course Helga got distracted when she saw Arnold walk in with Lila.  
  
"Oh my god what the hell is he doing with her?" protested Rhonda giving Lila an evil stare, Helga felt off balanced and uneasy but didn't mention anything, Phoebe was looking at Arnold and Lila past by as well that is until she looked over at Helga and realized she was swaying back and forth "Helga you alright chick?" Phoebe asked making everyone else focus on Helga with concerned looks, Helga nodded "I'll be alright it's nothing big" she said reassuring everyone with one her gorgeous smiles after that they went back to talking about there weekend and how they hated Lila who knows what else Helga was lost in her thoughts till she heard someone yelling to Phoebe.  
  
They all looked to see who was only to find Gerald walking up to her "Hey Phoebe.how's it been?" he asked looking a little nervous, "Good how about you?" she asked smiling at him "I'm fine I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything Saturday would yo--" she cut in "Are you asking me out Gerald?" she asked smiling sweetly at him, he nodded his head yes "Then I would love too.around 7:30 is that alright with you?" she asked him still smiling "Yeah that would be great.I'll see you then" he said about to walk off till Rhonda spoke "Hey Gerald" he turned around with a puzzled look on his face Rhonda hadn't spoke to him since elementary school in 6th grade why was she talking to him now? The others were surprised as well. "What?" was his response?  
  
She got up from the table and walked towards him and asked, "Are you and Arnold still best friends?" she asked him with curiosity written all over her face "Yeah why?" he asked her arching his eyebrow at her, she smiled evilly "Cause I want to know does he still like that stupid little Lila girl?" she asked him eyeing him straight in the eye so she could see if he was telling her the truth or not "No.he likes someone else, and Lila's not stupid she are friend" He said glaring at her now, he could tell what Rhonda's next question was "And no I well not tell you who he likes. but I'll tell this it's not you" he said to her with a smirk on his face and turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Rhonda very pissed.  
  
"How in the hell you could you stand that asshole Phoebe?" Rhonda asked coming back to the table, Phoebe looked at her and glared "He's nice that's why" Rhonda was about to go on till Helga spoke "That's enough you two. now let's go we only have one more class to go" Helga said getting up from the other side of the table to get ready to go to her last class "Come on Joanna, Owen, Phoebe and Rhonda let's go" Helga said, Joanna and Owen broke there kiss and got up to go with Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda.  
  
Helga, Joanna, Phoebe, Owen and Rhonda were all walking down the struggling to get to class on time tell someone yelled "HELGA!!" yelled someone down the hall.  
  
A/N Oh you thought so J/K. any way I'm soooo sorry another cliffhanger but there will be more if I get at least up to 15 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Rhonda explains why everyone hates Lila ...

A/N Hey wonderful readers here's another chapter I hope you like it if so I would love it if you reviewed!!!  
  
Helga and the rest of the group turned around to see who had called her out, only to find Arnold coming up to her almost out of breath, She looked puzzled but spoke up "Yeah. What is it?" she asked almost innocently.  
  
He looked up at her and the rest of them " I (breath) wanted (breath) to ask (breath) you." before he could finish Owen spoke "Well spit it out already well ya, we don't have all day" Arnold glared at Owen, Joanna nudge Owen in the stomach, He grabbed his stomach and glared at her and asked "What was that for?" She looked up at him and glared and said, "Just don't say anything" then looked back at Helga who looked lost in thought.  
  
Arnold took a deep breath finally, and said, "Would you like a ride home Helga I mean after school?" he asked her polity, before she could respond to tell him she was getting a ride home with Rhonda after school, Rhonda quickly cut in "Why of course she'll go with Arnold that's so sweet of you to offer" she said with a smile, Helga gave her what are you doing look.  
  
"Oh well alright then I'll see you then Helga and I'll take you and Lila both home" said Arnold with a sweet smile, Rhonda went pale as Helga and Phoebe, "Oh well in that case. wont that take up to much room if Helga were to go with you then" reasoned Phoebe, Arnold looked at her strangely then said "Phoebe I have an Eclipse I can sit Lila in back and Helga in front" Arnold said looking at Phoebe weird.  
  
"Oh will wont Lila be uncomfortable sitting in the back seat and all cause I mean your eclipse is small and Helga is tall and so is Lila I mean I know one of them will be Uncomfortable" said Joanna looking at Arnold now, it was silent for a minute while Arnold looked down at the ground while he thought about what she just said until Owen spoke "Oh well as much as I would love to stay here and try to decided weather Helga rides in this guys car or not I would surely rather not be late to my last class for today. so I don't know about you girls and guy but I'm not going to be late for my next class, and if it make you girls and guy happy we can figure out which car lovely lady Helga is going to ride in after class how about that" said Owen losing his patients.  
  
They all nodded, and said goodbye to one another and walked to there next class.  
  
After there last class------------------------------------------------------ -------------------  
  
Arnold came up to Helga after she got out of her History class, "Hey I talked to Lila she said she would get a ride with some of her other friends" Arnold said with a smile, Helga felt bad for awhile but quickly got over it, as soon as she remembered why she hated Lila in the first place.  
  
"Alright then I'll go with you," said Helga with a smile. Phoebe, Rhonda, Joanna and Owen came up behind her "So decide if you're going with him or not Helga?" Owen asked with his arm over Joanna, "Yeah I'm gonna go with him" Helga said with a smile "but what about Lila?" Asked Phoebe looking shocked "Oh her.no need to worry cause she is getting another rid from one of her friends" Helga said smiling brightly.  
  
Rhonda sniffed a laugh; everyone looked at her with curiosity "what's so funny?" asked Arnold arching his eyebrow at her, "Well of course Arnold you wouldn't know cause you left during I last year of 7th grade" said Rhonda with a smirk on her face.  
  
Everyone now except Owen and Arnold understood what she was talking about. "So what happened?" Arnold asked with most interest, Owen spoke "yeah what happened?" they all looked at Rhonda to tell them the story "Well if you really most know, it started out with a guy that looked almost exactly like you Arnold." She paused for a minute then looked at Helga as if she needed permission to go on.  
  
Helga blushed but nodded for her to go on, Rhonda smiled reassuringly at her and started up with the story again.  
  
Rhonda's story-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Helga started dating this new kid that looked almost exactly like Arnold, the only difference was this kid had brown hair and hazel eyes and his name was Matt Backer, well he came to are school after you Arnold left, he was really popular with the girls at the time to, and well I guess he only happened to like two of the girls at are school which was Helga and Lila, oh but of course he asked Helga out instead of Lila because, Helga was more mysteries to him, and a challenge and so on, well it turned out when Helga was healed back after school for a project she had to finish, so as she was about to walk inside the classroom were her boyfriend at the time was suppose to be waiting for her, she heard girls giggling and laughing, so she walked and saw Lila and two other girls who had her boyfriends hands binned to the wall while Lila tried desperately to kiss him, oh and I tell you what Lila got her ass kicked along with the other girls, So it so happened the whole school found out what happened and gave Lila a bad name so no hanged around anymore she lost all her friends, such pity, so any Matt decided he wanted to break up with Helga cause he felt to ashamed of what happened and thought she deserved someone better than him.  
  
End Of Rhonda's Story----------------------------------------------  
  
Arnold was shocked he couldn't believe it; he shook his head "Nah Lila would never do a thing like that," said Arnold not wanting to believe his ears that is until he saw tears in Helga eyes, He went up to her and wrapped her in his arms "Shhh it's ok. don't cry please I believe you. It's just weird you know I never expected that from Lila of all people" Arnold whispered lightly into her ear, She smiled and laughed a little " Yeah well surprise, surprise" she said, letting him still hold her close.  
  
"Awe there so cute," said Phoebe, Rhonda and Joanna at the same time, Owen rolled his eyes and said "Hey can we go home now school has been over almost an hour now" they all laughed at his impatient ness and nodded, and Helga went with Arnold.  
  
A/N More Chapters to come so Review. Hoped you liked. 


End file.
